Metal roofs are gaining popularity for use on commercial and residential buildings. Metal roofs have several advantages over traditional asphalt shingles including durability, longevity of the roofing material, and decreased fire risk associated with lightning strikes.
In spite of the advantages, one common problem with metal roofs is water leakage. The leakage typically occurs at locations where individual sheets of the metal roof are joined together. Typically, the joints of metal roofs comprise fasteners which pass through holes in each one of a pair of overlapped sheets.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simple and unique solution for metal roofs which may overcome the problem of water leakage.